


Crashed

by Sabaisme



Category: X-Men, X-Men Apocalypse - Fandom
Genre: Dick Jokes, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Slowly recovering, Suicide mention (I guess)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7191533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabaisme/pseuds/Sabaisme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warren wakes up from a coma, not understanding why anyone would've saved him. He slowly starts to recover, physical and mentally, but his past keeps standing in his way. He has nowhere to go, so he decides to stay at the one place that is welcoming him: Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngesters. But nothing is going to be easy in Warren's life and it only get's worse when he meets a familiar blue face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Life hadn’t been easy for Warren Worthington iii. His father had disowned him when he was younger, he was caught by some homo sapiens that forced him to cage fight against other mutants and if that wasn’t enough he was manipulated to become one of the horseman of Apocalypse. 

Before Warren even had the time to change his moral he saw his ending coming while being trapped in a plane. For a few moments he felt pain before he started to drift away, thinking death was coming for him. The next time he opened his eyes, he was confused. Heaven or hell, whatever he was sent to, looked different in his mind. But that thought was quickly destroyed when a young Jean Grey stood before him. She didn’t smile. But the only thing Warren could think of was that he wasn’t dead. He had survived. He was alive. 

‘’That,’’ Jean spoke, touching some of the machines that probably had kept Warren alive, ‘’was quite the crash.’’ She removed some tubes out of his arms and helped him to sit up straight. 

‘’What happened to me?’’ Warren asked, already understanding that wherever he was, had something to do with the x-men. 

‘’You’re at Charles Xavier’s school for gifted youngsters. Or in your case, you are in the hospital wing,’’ she explained, taking a deep breath as she was about to tell him something shocking. ‘’I believe you still remember what happened,’’ she stated. ‘’You survived a plane crash but only barely. We saved you,’’ she said, looking at him. Warren couldn’t tell what her facial expression meant. Warren simply nodded her, somewhere in his mind he wanted to thank her, but he didn’t. But she knew and nodded back at him. Warren stretched his arms but the moment he did, something felt very wrong. He looked with a shocked expression at Jean, seeing the nervous look she had on hers. He started to feel a rush of panic go through his body but remained calm. 

‘’What happened to my wings?’’ he asked softly, not sure if he could handle the answer. 

‘’They were destroyed in the crash,’’ she said, not meeting his eyes anymore. ‘’But they’re slowly growing back, but they’re not metal anymore.’’ Warren didn’t really know how to react. For years he hated his wings more than he hated himself, but they were his. Not the metal ones, they were never truly his. 

‘’They’re growing back?’’ he asked, almost sounding like he was choking. Jean nodded at him, what made him feel slightly better. He nodded at her, showing he was feeling better. 

‘’How long have I been here?’’ he asked, after a few seconds of awkward silence. Jean met his eyes again, she looked slightly less, whatever she had been before.  
‘’A few weeks, almost a month,’’ she answered. Warren took a deep breath, he hadn’t expected that. 

‘’What now?’’ he asked, feeling more hopeless than ever. He had nowhere to go and nobody to be. Jean looked at him a bit too long for him to feel comfortable. 

‘’Well, you can stay here if you want. Follow the classes and maybe build a future on that. But you are free to leave,’’ she said. Giving him a hand as Warren tried to get out of his bed. He couldn’t answer her, it all felt too unreal. So he simply nodded again to her. ‘’Professor X is waiting for you,’’ she said, when warren finally stood on both of his legs. He felt weird and out of balance. Never had he known how much his wings meant to him ‘’I’ll bring you to him,’’ she said, not even waiting for him to say anything. But Warren wasn’t going to answer her anyway and just followed her. 

‘’I was expecting you,’’ the Professor said, as soon as Warren went inside of his office. ‘’Please, take a seat,’’ The professor pointed at the chair right in front of his desk. Warren was tempted why he knew he should expect him, but before he did he remembered. So without saying a word he sat down on the chair.

‘’I don’t know where to go,’’ Warren said, feeling like a small and vulnerable child. The professor nodded at him, probably reading his mind. Warren wasn’t sure. 

‘’You can stay here if you want,’’ the Professor offered. Warren had a troubled look on his face, not sure what to think of that. 

‘’Could I really? After all I have done?’’ Warren asked, feeling more insecure than ever. 

‘’Here at my school all mutants will be welcome. You have done wrong, but not is your time to proof that you are not who you seem to be. Or want others to think you are.’’ That left warren in some slight confusion until the Professor spoke again. ‘’There are some rules for your stay, nothing too horrible of course,’’ the Professor said with a chuckle. He gave Warren the idea that he already knew him, and maybe he did. ‘’But we will give you a warm bed, food and a home.’’ That was all Warren ever really wanted, so he gave in. 

‘’Alright,’’ he said. ‘’But how will the others react to me?’’ he asked. To him that might be the worst. When he was young he would often be made fun of for his wings. But now? Now he had done something terrible, he would be surprised if there was at least one person in this school that would be kind to him. 

‘’Give them some time and they will forgive you. Show them a side you are afraid to show,’’ the Professor said. ‘’Now, it’s time to show you your room, follow me,’’ he said. Warren did so and followed him. It was small room, with only one bed. He had already glanced in a few other rooms with open doors while walking towards his own room. None of them had just one bed. Most people probably would be happy having a room to their own, but to Warren it only felt lonely. Nobody was going to share with him, he knew that. But it felt like an extra push of pain to him. 

‘’You can look a bit around the building, but it’s already quite late so most of the students will be in bed,’’ Warren nodded, not really feeling the need to explore. At least, not today. The professor wished him a good night and left. Now Warren was alone. His room had a small drawer with a big mirror on top, he looked at the drawer for a few second before opening it. It had some basic clothes, nothing too much. Not that he had any clothes to put in the drawer. So he was pretty happy with what he got. Warren placed his attention on the mirror, seeing his face for the first time in a while. The side of his had started to grow out some soft hairs, his tattoos were completely gone. He didn’t mind that at all, it would only remind him of bad things. He turned around to look at his wings, or what was growing back of them. Little humps with some pinkish bones sticking out of them. He felt some hot tears on the side of his face, he was almost ashamed of what had happened to his wings. He took a deep breath and jumped on the bed. For someone who just came out of coma, he was feeling exhausted. He closed his eyes and let the world drift away.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Warren was woken by the loud ringing of a school bell. He hadn’t really thought about the fact that he actually was going to follow a few classes now. He immediately felt worse than he already did. But on the other hand, he didn’t want to be kicked out. So he slowly climbed out of bed, only to fall back on it. His balance was so fucked up and that made him angrier than before. He actually had to hold himself to the bed to stand up. Quickly grabbing the drawer so he could stand straight. He looked at the mirror on top of it, seeing all the bruises that were still on his body and even more scars. He never really had a lot of scars, not even when he was still cage fighting. But now he was covered with pinkish scars all around his stomach. He took a deep breath and turned around again to look at his wings. To his surprise they were growing faster than he thought. The skin was still very pink, like a baby bird, but there were already growing some soft feathers out of his skin. It was kind of itchy but totally worth it. But he still covered them with a sweater, not wanting to see them for a while or let them be seen by others. He quickly got dressed some more and tried to fix his hair with nothing other than his hands to comb it through. He knew there was a basket on the windowsill with a toothbrush and all kind of hygienic product but he couldn’t be bothered with them right now, so he skipped them.

‘’Good enough,’’ he mumbled to himself. He reached for the door and after that he would try to keep himself up by standing as close to the wall as possible. He was still very much out of balance and it kind of made feel nauseous. So he also skipped breakfast, good start of the day. Not that he knew where he could get that anyway. Most of the new students were being helped by others, but since Warren already had a bad reputation nobody came to help him. Nobody really gave him any sort of attention, except some glares from afar. In the end he still had to ask help to find his first classroom. A girl with long ponytails and a bright yellow jacket pointed him the ‘pick up class’ for all the students who came in way after the beginning of the school year. She didn’t act mean at him at all, but then again she didn’t seem to have that in her or something. So Warren hobbled towards the classroom. To his surprise he wasn’t late, he was even earlier that most of the students. He sat down by a table as far to the back as possible. There were already some books, notebooks and pencils on every table. ‘Oh boy,’ Warren thought, ‘This is going to be fun…’

He was laying with his head on the table, barely feeling well rested at all. Slowly more and more students came in. It weren’t a lot of students, but still more than he had thought. Finally a teacher came in, Warren had no idea who he was, but also didn’t find it in him to care. His first class was started and before the man actually had said a thing, Warren already felt like it was too much. He couldn’t really remember the last time he had been in a school, but he could still remember how much he disliked it. Everyone around him were busy writing notes and opening their books, but Warren kept laying down on his table. He could feel some eyes on him, but couldn’t be bothered to see who they were.   
After what felt like three hours, but really only had been twenty minutes, Warren threw his head up. Still not bothering to write down anything. He looked around at the class and immediately felt more sick than he was. The blue kid, Nightcrawler, was here. The kid that never put down his sunglasses was here. The girl which whom he was in a team, Ororo or Storm but whatever, was here. He couldn’t believe it, most of the kids he fought with were here. No wonder he felt eyes on him. Warren was mostly fixated on Nightcrawler, not sure what his real name was. That kid had burned his wings and almost killed him in that plane of them. He could feel some anger coming back to him, but quickly shook that off of him. He knew that wasn’t fair, neither of them. He did try to kill all the humans, so he didn’t feel like he deserved to be angry at them for almost killing him. They even saved him after all of that. 

After another few minutes of doing nothing, the bell rang. He could feel some eyes on him again now that the class was over. Nobody really looked at him, just glares from afar, except for Nightcrawler. He was looking with his big red eyes right at him. Warren immediately felt the need to intimidate him.

‘’What,’’ he said cold and harsh, when the kid came close enough to him. Nightcrawler ducked away and mumbled something under his breath in German, Warren couldn’t hear him. He let him go. 

The second he stood up, he was reminded that his balance was fucked up. The blue kid was still looking at him but Warren ignored him. He tried to walk away as normal as he could. What, of course, didn’t really happen as he to grasp everything around him. He managed to get to the kitchen, grab a pre-made sandwich that were meant for the students to eat and walked all the way back to his room. No way was he going to sit with the other mutants.

He still had a few classes to attend, and so he did. Not that he did much more than laying on his desk and scribbling some drawings on his notebooks. When all his classes were finally over, he skipped dinner again and went straight towards his room. He had no idea how long he could keep going like this, only surviving on lunch as that was the only meal he could eat while not being around other people. It was lonely but he had some headphones and a few tapes so he didn’t really bother with that, for now. 

Warren had fallen asleep, only to be woken up by his nightmares. He was shaking and sweating like crazy. He had no idea what people did after a bad dream, but when he was still a kid he would lock himself up in the bathroom. So he was going to do that now, too. He made it all the way towards the bathroom, a big one with a lot of sinks and multiple toilets, just to sit under a sink with his knees up to his face. He felt some tears on his face, not realizing he had been crying. 

Strangely enough, his dreams were never about the cage fighting of what happened with Apocalypse. They were all about his childhood and what his father made him go through. He had cut his wings multiple times, not caring about how much that had hurt Warren. And now that his wings are growing back, he was reminded of what he tried to forget the most. Warren was so lost in his thought that he almost jumped when somebody else came in, or rather said teleported in. 

‘’Are you out of your mind?’’ Warren hissed, already knowing who the person was. From all the students in this school, it had to be him.

‘’I am sorry! I didn’t know somewhere else was going to be here,’’ He apologized, talking with the thickest accent Warren had ever heard. Warren didn’t answer him anymore and just kept hiding under the sinks. ‘’What are you doing here?’’ The blue kid asked after several seconds of awkward silence. 

‘’None of your business,’’ Warren said bold, not really caring anymore if he would tell this to the other students. ‘’What’re you doing here?’’ he asked him, to maybe change the subject.

‘’Well,’’ he said, ‘’I have to pee.’’ Warren really wished he hadn’t asked him. God, that was the most stupidest answer he could think of, but I kind of made sense so he’d let it go. The blue kid didn’t get another word in reply and awkwardly walked to one of the toilet cubicle’s. 

‘’So, is your dick also blue and carved with your those weird scribbles,’’ Warren asked, sounding just as mean as he tried to be. He didn’t want to let this kid to think he could take him again. 

‘’Excuse me?’’ Kurt asked, slowly turning around. He asked it way too innocent for Warren’s taste. So Warren, again, didn’t reply to him but simply scoffed. ‘’What is your problem?’’ He asked, when he understood that Warren wasn’t going to reply. 

‘’You,’’ Warren pointed at Nightcrawler, ‘’You are my problem.’’ The blue kid kept looking innocent so Warren stood up out of anger and help himself up against the sinks. The kid didn’t look like he knew how to reply so Warren went on. ‘’You had a chance to kill me,’’ Warren’s voice broke for a moment. ‘’But you didn’t and that’s why you are my problem.’’ Now that was out in the world, Warren collapsed against the sinks and fell down on the ground, making himself small again. Without noticing it, Nightcrawler came closer to him. 

‘’I am sorry you feel that way, but I would have never killed you,’’ he said, sounding honest. Warren tried to sigh extra hard to cover up his sob. ‘’And I’m sorry about what happened in the cage, I never meant to hurt you.’’ Warren couldn’t believe it, he was actually apologizing to him. Warren started to sob harder, he tried for so long to hold it all in but now it was coming out. With the blue kid who almost killed him twice next to him. 

‘’I’m pathetic,’’ Warren said, more to himself than to the kid. ‘’The only person in years that came close to killing me, is fucking apologizing for it,’’ He mumbled some more. ‘’You should’ve done it kid, you should’ve killed me. It would have made a lot people happy.’’

‘’Kurt,’’ the kid said, ‘’my name is Kurt, Kurt Wagner. And I am happy I didn’t kill you.’’ Warren looked at him in a questionable look before opening his own mind.   
‘’Warren,’’ he said to Kurt. ‘’Just Warren.’’ That was enough for Kurt to understand a few things. Kurt tried to give him a hand, maybe to shake it or help him get up but Warren didn’t grab it. He pulled himself up. 

‘’It’s late, I’m going to bed. Have fun peeing.’’ He didn’t want to come soft over after a break down on a bathroom floor. Before Kurt could even open his mouth he was already wobbling away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I didn't do a spellings check, so I hope it's alright.  
>  If it's too horrible to read (because of the bad grammar) please tell me and will go over it.  
> Also i really appreciate the nice comments you people left ;)  
> And please don't expect me to do a chapter every day because i'm lazy lol.  
> Hope you enjoyed it and tell me if there's anything you'd really like to see.


	3. Chapter 3

When Warren woke up again, he was still wearing his headphones. He slowly sat down on his bed, stretching his arms as he put down his headphones on his neck. The light coming into the window was quite bright for a morning. Warren, still tired, checked the small clock on his nightstand. It was already eight past 10. ‘Oh,’ thought Warren, his head still cloudy of sleep. 

‘’Oh, shit!’’ he yelped, getting out of his bed as fast as possible. He was too late, way too late. But as soon as his feet hit the ground and he tried to run towards the drawer he fell against the wall. ‘’Fuck!’’ he said, as he tried to push himself up. That was gonna leave another bruise, and his balance was still fucked up. He quickly grabbed the drawer and grabbed some random clothing items, not even caring if they looked nice. But, of course, Warren had to see his wings. He was already too late so a few more minutes wasn’t going to be a problem. He stared at them, seeing how fast they grow. He almost felt proud. The pinkish skin was gone and his wings looked almost perfect, except that they were very, very small. They hadn’t been so little since he was nine years old. They were nothing to show up with, so he hid the under his shirt, again. 

Warren had decided to skip class until a next hour began. He quickly grabbed some toast from the kitchen and now he just had to wait a few more minutes before he would enter his class. At least he had some kind breakfast, that was a start. Right?

As soon as the ball rang, all the students came out of their classes, already on their way to the next class. ‘How depressing,’ Warren thought, but he still entered his classroom. As soon as he came in, he felt a hard pat on his back. 

‘’A, mister Worthington, how great that you could come to class today,’’ It was the same teacher he had yesterday, Professor McCoy. Warren quickly cursed under his breath, the Professor had used his surname. He hated that, so he simply nodded at the man and took seat. 

Again, it was multiple hours of bullshit that he didn’t care about. He had doodled some more on his notebooks, but in the end only drew wings. Insect wings, how ironic. He shared this class again with Nightcrawl- Kurt. He shared this class with Kurt. First Warren wouldn’t even have noticed this, but the kid kept staring at him. Not even subtle.  
When the bell rang, Warren waited for everybody else to leave the classroom before getting up to wobble away. Everyone left pretty quickly, except one person. Kurt. He kept staring at Warren, what became kind of creepy. Warren slowly stood up, and so did Kurt. Warren was about to leave the classroom but Kurt quickly opened his mouth. 

‘’Wait,’’ he said, his accent still so obnoxious as before. ‘’I have some notes for you,’’ Kurt said, handing over some pieces of paper. Warren couldn’t help but race an eyebrow, and that wasn’t for Kurt’s weird handwriting. What was awful, by the way. But this gesture was weird.

‘’Why?’’ Warren asked, dryly. 

‘’I saw you weren’t taken any.’’ Warren still looked confused but slowly grabbed the pieces of paper. He wasn’t sure if he should thank Kurt or tell him how worthless these were to him. So he did both.

‘’Thanks, err, but I don’t need them,’’ Warren said, staying nice. God, he was getting softer and softer each day in Charles Xavier’s school of Wizardry and Hocus Pocus. 

‘’Are you really that smart?’’ Kurt asked him, with big eyes full of wonder. Warren looked around himself, maybe this was a joke or something  
.  
‘’No, it’s not like I’m going to study here anyway,’’ he said, trying to hand back the notes but Kurt insisted that he kept them. Warren made a sound of disbelief, this was actually happening. But he put them roughly between his books and tried to walked further without saying another word.

‘’Do you want some help getting to your room?’’ Kurt asked. Warren frowned. ‘This… kid’ was all he could say to himself, because Kurt was unbelievable. Was he really this thick? But Warren had to give to the kid, he might look like the devil himself but he was more like and angel. Anyway, at least more than him. Warren couldn’t help but wonder if he ever killed someone, but that again their cage fight seemed like Kurt’s first one. 

‘’I’m not handicapped,’’ Warren said, shrugging him off and walking a lot faster. Kurt didn’t follow him anymore. Good. 

As soon as he entered his room he threw his books away, for a moment he thought about throwing those stupid notes away, but he didn’t. And he wouldn’t know why. Angrily he threw himself on his bed, grabbing his headphones and the rest he will see.

Warren had actually had some lunch, in his room again, alone. But he also go dinner, what was weird. Everyone was tabled down in a big chamber full of chairs and tables. Warren actually had to sit with some other mutants, as there was no place to sit alone. They were young, and probably didn’t know who he was. What was fine for Warren.  
He had hoped that the night would give him some peace, but as soon as he closed his eyes it happened again. He could hear the breaking of his wings, his father telling him to stop crying and how awful it was to be a mutant. The worst part, it always was, his father telling him to fuck off and just leave. Warren couldn’t handle things right now, so he went to the bathroom. To sit under the fucking sink like the weak and pathetic little being he was. The small creak of the door opening grabbed his attention, he hoped nobody would see him. Not again.

‘’Warren?’’ Somebody asked, and Warren knew immediately who it was. 

‘’Have to piss again?’’ he sneered at him. He’d rather see Kurt angry and walking away from him than all this compassion and sweetness he was giving him. 

‘’I was actually looking for you,’’ Kurt confessed and sat down on the ground, right in front of Warren and all Warren could think of was that he was way too close. Not just physical but also emotional.

‘’I got a stalker already.’’ Kurt didn’t say anything to that. But Warren couldn’t blame him. ‘’Why are you here, Kurt?’’ Warren’s voice sounded nicer, but not softer. 

‘’Instinct,’’ Kurt simply said. But in reality, Kurt was worried. He believed that everyone deserved a second change and he also saw how miserable Warren was. He came here, thinking this would be the only place he would look for him. But Warren was fine with the answer, he didn’t have the energy to correct him on it. 

‘’I’m not okay, if that was what you were going to ask me,’’ Warren said, resting his forehead against his knees. Kurt nodded at him. It was quiet again, but not awkward this time.

‘’I get them, too. The moments of sadness and fear,’’ Kurt said, sounding soft and warm. This made Warren look up at him, his eyes asking him to go on with the story. ‘’For the longest time everything was fine, until the circus go a new owner. He locked me up in a cage, to show people the monster he had caught. People from all around Europe came to see me. I was great big hit. People said how disgusting I looked, children threw things at me and when that stopped being entertaining,’’ Kurt took a deep breath, ‘’I was put into a small coffin like box, with no way out. Before I knew where I was, I were thrown into a cage. With you.’’ Kurt looked at Warren for a reaction. But Warren couldn’t give him anything. His teary eyes must’ve been enough for Kurt continue. ‘’I have never feared my life before. I had to fight. I hurt an angel that day and that hurt me, too.’’ Kurt swallowed, not meeting Warren’s eyes anymore. 

‘’I don’t fear that,’’ Warren said, ‘’The cage fighting, or even what happened with-‘’ Warren couldn’t really say it, not aloud. It was shame, not fear. ‘’It’s my father,’’ Suddenly Warren felt very wrong. He shouldn’t talk about this, but Kurt kept encouraging him. So he did, and he doesn’t know why. ‘’He hates mutants, he hates me. When he found of about me and my… wings. He removed them, and when they kept coming back, he removed me from his life.’’

Kurt was quiet for a very long time. ‘’No angel should feel pain like that,’’ he finally said. But the made Warren angry. 

‘’I’m an not angel, I’m a monster.’’ Kurt grabbed his hand, and Warren had no idea what to do. 

‘’No person should feel pain like that.’’ At this Warren couldn’t help it anymore. He started to cry, actual crying. Kurt moved over to him to comfort him, but Warren tried to push him away. Until he couldn’t do it anymore and let his head lay down on Kurt’s shoulder as he cried. 

Warren had no idea how long this went on, but the next morning he was laying in his bed. Alone, confused but better. Some weight was gone from his shoulder and to his delight he could actually feel his wings. He could wrap them a bit around himself. They still needed some time to be fully healed, but Warren was happy enough with them being there to comfort him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao, i told you guys you shouldn't expect me to update fast but here i am.  
> Anyway, please, if there are any mistakes. Let me know.  
> Also leave a comment if there's something you'd like to see.  
> Hope you enjoyed and have a good day.


	4. Chapter 4

Warren had dressed himself, finally able to cut some holes in the back of his shirts for his wings. They were big enough for others to see right now, but still not fully grown back. But he didn’t mind, he was glad that they were back. The rest of the morning went a lot better than usually. He had showered, brushed his teeth, had breakfast and was in class right on time.

Everything was seeming better, most of the students still glared at him, but he didn’t care for them. Kurt also kept staring at him, Warren first thought out of rivalry, but now saw something more friendly in the way he looked at him. Warren started to notice himself staring back at him. Warren still didn’t care much about classes and school, so he kept doodling on his notebooks. The first pages were covered in wings, the last few pages were covered in pointy tails. He once had them around his neck as he was swung against the electric fences of a cage. Oh, how the table have turned. 

When his class ended, he was the first to leave. No more balance issues, so he finally could. Warren was trying to walk as fast as he could towards his room, but he was caught up when a weird blue explosion started in front of him. Kurt. 

‘’I have notes,’’ he said, a bit nervously looking. Warren, like before, frowned at him. But this time everything went easier, so he grabbed the notes and mumbled a small thank you. Warren thought that would be it, so he walked away. Kurt kept following him, though.

‘’Why are you following me?’’ he asked, he could already see the door of his room. Kurt looked so innocent to him, so Warren tried not to look too intimidating towards him.   
‘’I thought, maybe, we could hang out? It’s lunchtime after all,’’ he explained, stuttering a few words. Warren almost felt ashamed that he lost from him, but he was glad he did. If would’ve killed Kurt, who knows what would’ve happened now. 

‘’I eat lunch in my room, alone,’’ Warren said, harder than he would’ve wanted. 

‘’Are you sure? Aren’t you lonely?’’ Kurt asked, to which Warren started to softly blush. He was lonely but he didn’t want anybody to know that. He looked at Kurt for some time before opening his mouth again. 

‘’I’m not going to eat lunch with everyone around me. So you can come into my room , but don’t expect much from it,’’ Warren said, not understanding why anybody would like that. To his surprise, Kurt nodded at him and looked almost glad to hear he could come in. Warren shrugged at him, quickly laying his stuff down in his room before they awkwardly grabbed some sandwiches from the kitchen and went back to his room. It had been quiet the entire time.

‘’They look very pretty,’’ Kurt suddenly said, pointing at Warren’s wings, ‘’do they still hurt?’’ 

‘’Not anymore,’’ Warren said, and after that it was quiet again. They both ate their food in a very awkward silence, but it seemed that it was only awkward for Warren. He wanted to put his headphones on and just relax a bit. ‘’You like music?’’ Warren asked, trying to break the tension. Kurt nodded at him. ‘’I’ll show you some real music, I bet you never heard this before,’’ Warren said, grabbing his headphones and gently putting them on Kurt. He hadn’t even waited for Kurt response, he was already blasting his music. 

For a few moments it was quiet again, Kurt was really listening to it. It was loud, hateful but with a reason. Kurt thought this is how Warren must have felt. Kurt didn’t really like it, but he wasn’t going to tell that to Warren. After those moment of silence, Kurt slowly put the headphones off. 

‘’It’s nice, maybe not really my type of music,’’ Kurt said, laughing a bit. Warren was also laughing a bit, but softer than Kurt. 

‘’Yeah? Maybe you’re too soft for it,’’ Warren said, still laughing. Warren suddenly felt weird on the inside. He was sitting on his bed next to Kurt, the kid that almost killed him once and still there went some electric feeling through his body every time Kurt would smile at him. Apparently Warren had a strange look on his face because Kurt started to look concerned. 

‘’Is something wrong,’’ Kurt asked. In the meantime, Warren was going through every possible explanation why he felt like that and why he’s feeling it now. He knew exactly what the feeling was, excitement but the kind of excitement you get when the person you like smiles at you or maybe even kisses you. But he couldn’t feel that for Kurt, so he wrapped himself together with a charming smile. 

‘’No, just thinking about something. But it doesn’t matter,’’ Warren said. Kurt still had a suspicious look on his face but he let it go. 

‘’Alright, I think we should go back to our class now. It’s almost starting,’’ Kurt said, already standing up. Warren made a whining sound but stood up. He was already disliking school so much, but at least he had someone to talk to now. He might even call Kurt a friend if he didn’t know better. The two boys walked together to their class. When the other ‘x-men’ teens saw them together, Warren thought they would confront them or at least look displeased. Kurt must’ve told them something, maybe even what happened at night in the bathrooms. If that was the deal, he would be so angry with Kurt, but he couldn’t ask him that now. He had to wait until his class ended. 

Several hours later, Warren waited until everyone left the class before him. He knew Kurt would wait for him. Warren grabbed Kurt’s hand and walked away with him, he didn’t care how confusing this was for Kurt. When Warren finally found a place where they could talk, alone, it had been a broom closet. It was big enough for both of them so he lead Kurt into the closet and shut the door. 

‘’Wh- what is happening,’’ Kurt sounded scared and nervous at the same time. 

‘’Did you tell your friends about what happened that night in the bathroom?’’ Warren asked, trying to remain calm. 

‘’N-no, I- no.’’ Kurt was stuttering. 

‘’Are you sure? Why are they so okay with you hanging out with me?’’ Warren already felt guilty for being so hard on Kurt. 

‘’Because they don’t own me and I told them that you were not all bad,’’ Kurt sounded annoyed, or maybe even angry. 

‘’Oh,’’ Was all Warren could say, he had made a fool of himself. 

‘’Oh,’’ Kurt repeated, sounding annoyed. Just annoyed. 

‘’I’m sorry,’’ Warren said. Kurt sighed but gave him a small pat on the shoulder.

‘’It’s okay, but next time you can just ask me and not lock me up in a broom closet.’’ It could’ve been almost funny, Warren thought, if he hadn’t been so angry. He felt that electric shock again and without thinking about it, he moved closer. Too close, he realized, it almost seemed as if he was going to kiss him. He couldn’t see Kurt’s face in the dark, but he knew that Kurt was very tense right now. Warren quickly gave Kurt a hug, as if that was what he was planning to do. Kurt still was tense but hugged him back. 

‘’Can we leave the broom closet now?’’ Kurt asked, still hugging Warren. Warren was quiet, he didn’t really want to leave. He hadn’t hugged someone in years and forgot how good it felt. He softly nodded against Kurt shoulder and let him go. They both left the closet. ‘How ironic,’ Warren thought, because in reality he was still in a closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked the end lmao.  
> And once more, tell me if i spelled something wrong etc etc.  
> Also, do you guys like this fic to go explit or...?   
> I hope you enjoyed~


	5. Chapter 5

Warren couldn’t believe his eyes, he fucking couldn’t believe it. His entire morning went fine, so it only felt worse. Right before him stood a large box with his name on it, it came with a letter, too. It was from his dear father, who blindly believed that wherever Warren would be, it should be here. The damn old man was right, too. Warren kept starring at it, not sure if he should throw it out immediately or later. He was so busy with himself that almost sprung up when he felt Kurt’s hand on his shoulder. The dude had followed him again after class to his room. 

‘’Are you okay?’’ Kurt asked. He was always so friendly, too fucking friendly. Warren had hoped that all this friendliness would make him nauseous in the end, but it didn’t. He actually started to care about Kurt, and he hates himself for it. Warren wanted to tell Kurt that he was fine and that he shouldn’t be such a pussy about everything. Instead he shook his head, to which Kurt gave him a hug. Apparently this is what they did now, hugging. 

‘’Fuck this, I’m going to open it!’’ Warren said, angrily, throwing Kurt off of him. In one motion he ripped the envelope open to read the note. There wasn’t much in it, like he expected. His dad knew he was still alive, maybe even wanted to get in touch when the news was faded away and send him some of his old stuff. He didn’t even say he was sorry for kicking Warren out. Warren simply shredded the letter in small pieces, but only to form them into a ball and to be thrown somewhere in the room to be forgotten. Kurt was quietly watching him. 

‘’This box has old stuff of me in it, so don’t be surprised when there’s some messed up shit in it,’’ Warren warned him, not even being sure what for exactly. Kurt nodded and sat back on the bed. Warren ripped off the tape from the box and opened it without hesitation, he was done with everything. The stuff in the box actually surprised him. Some old clothes, including some leather jackets.

‘’Sweet,’’ Warren said, putting on one of the jackets. At least this box had some good stuff in it. For the rest it were some record plates with a player, his old headphones and old pictures of himself with his mother. The pictures hit a harder spot of Warren. He didn’t even look at them, but he knew which one they were. He closed the box and sat onto the bed. Kurt wasn’t sure what to do or say, so he kept staring at Warren to find any kind of emotion. 

‘’I’m fine,’’ Warren said after a while. ‘’It’s not bad junk, I got some of my favorite records back,’’ Were they still his favorite? It had been so long since he listened to them. He wanted to hear them right now. ‘’I’m gonna educate you again in music.’’ And with that, Warren jumped from the bed and put down his old records onto his player. The room was filled with tense music, even Warren hadn’t expected this. Kurt actually found it better that Warren’s ‘new’ taste in music, but he could see that it triggered something in Warren. Something vulnerable and soft, even his hard expression couldn’t hide that.

‘’I like this, it’s very nice,’’ Kurt tried his best to break the tension in the room. He climbed off the bed to stand some closer to Warren if he might need him. In such a little time they had become so close, or maybe that was just Kurt who felt that way. 

‘’Yeah, it used to be my favorite, y’know. I could relate to the lyrics, but now?’’ Warren said. Kurt had never heard his voice so small. ‘’Now I don’t even know who I used to be or who I have become,’’ There was sadness all around him.

‘’Change doesn’t have to mean anything, it doesn’t have to be bad. It’s just, different,’’ Kurt tried to comfort him.

‘’Maybe, I don’t know if that’s the case for me, though,’’ Warren had stopped the player to put on another song, he was done listening to the past. The next one was a bit more happier, with less memories to it attached. ‘’This one, though, is perfect for all occasions,’’ 

Kurt started to laugh a bit, so Warren automatically started to laugh, too. He got those electric shocks waves again, he wasn’t going to call them what he knew they were. Once he would say it, he couldn’t take it back. But as he was watching Kurt, smiling and listening to the music, his music, he wanted to talk. He already opened his mouth to say something, but in the last possible second closed his mouth again. He had changed his thought, actions speak louder than words, right?

The small space between them was just as fast gone as it had been open. Warren had closed it himself, spreading his wings for protection. Kurt had a nervous look on his face, but Warren didn’t think he knew what was going to happen. He brushed his lips against Kurt’s, just for a few seconds. Not moving too much, just right for the situation. Kurt stood perfectly still, his entire body was tense and his brain was going too slow to understand what was happening. Until he did, and he teleported himself and Warren to top of the school building. They broke their kiss, if that’s what you could call it, for Warren to freak out. 

‘’The fuck, man?’’ He didn’t sound very angry, more surprised. 

‘’You kissed me,’’ Kurt stated, more to himself than to Warren. Warren, of course, simply shrugged. 

‘’Call it what you want, or we’ll forget it as if nothing happened,’’ 

‘’I need some time to think,’’ Kurt said, clearly panicking. Before Warren could even do something he was gone and all that was left was some blue smoke. 

‘’The fuck?’’ He said again, this time angry, ‘’Dude, there’s no way to get off the roof and my wings aren’t strong enough to fly yet!’’ He yelled, but he knew it was hopeless.   
‘’Well, that gonna be one son of a bitch to climb down.’’ Warren said, there were worse things happening right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk, in my head this seemed more fun...   
> The end is near folks, i might do one or two more chapters of this.  
> I don't really like this chapter cuz i had no idea how to actually do it.   
> Let me know what you think of it?


	6. Chapter 6

It had took Warren half an hour to climb of the roof, and he only had been a little angry. He didn’t blame it on Kurt, though. Warren understood perfectly fine why Kurt left him like that. It must’ve been his first kiss and Kurt probably wanted to have his first kiss with someone he loved. Not with Warren. It had been a mistake, but it was too late to turn anything around. Warren was angry at himself. He really thought that he had a friend, but whatever they were, it’s over. It was time to get in touch with his dear old father and ask him for money so Warren could leave this place. He was sure that his dad would give it to him if he told him he wanted to leave this place. He would be alone again, but that would be alright. In the end he could only trust one person, himself. 

The rest of the day he was absent from everywhere, even dinner. He had found a good bottle of alcohol and had emptied the whole bottle while sitting in his room, in the dark. His mind was going everywhere, but the one place it should be was long forgotten. In all his misery he didn’t hear the soft knock on his door, or maybe he did and drowned the sound away. So when the door opened, and suddenly the room was full with light, he jumped of his bed. He stood ready to fight with his wings in defense. 

‘’Warren?’’ Kurt asked, with all the confusion in the world. Warren lowered his wings, it had been stupid to think whoever opened the door was gonna attack him. But what was learned as a kid wouldn’t be forgotten when he got older. Or else the scars would remind him. 

‘’Sorry,’’ Warren mumbled. His apologize was for multiple things that he never thought he would apologize for. He didn’t look at Kurt but Kurt was looking at him. Not angry, not sad , but in a kind and friendly way. 

Kurt turned on the light and closed the door before he sat down on the bed, not saying a word to Warren. After a couple of awkward seconds Warren sat down in front of him. He still wouldn’t look at Kurt. Kurt saw him, though, really saw him. The drunken mess he was and he still sat down with him. 

‘’’M sorry for, y’know,’’ Warren said, throwing his head in the direction of where it all began. Kurt still didn’t say anything, but Warren didn’t care. This was already better than sitting alone in the dark, or never seeing Kurt again. Really seeing him, not just glare at him from behind or in class. 

‘’I forgive you,’’ Kurt said, out of nothing. Warren turned his head at him to look at Kurt with confusion on his face but before he could really do that he was overwhelmed by two hands on the side of his face. Kurt leant in closer and so did Warren until their lips touched each other for a slow, sloppy but peaceful kiss. When Kurt broke the kiss, he looked at Warren with a small smile on his face. Warren couldn’t help but look like a confused dork.

‘’What changed?’’ He asked, to which Kurt started to laugh.

‘’You changed,’’ Kurt answered. Warren went in for another kiss, mostly to check if this was allowed now. It was and Kurt went with it. They moved slow, still enjoying how pure and innocent the kiss was. Warren stretched his wings out and hugged them around Kurt, to which Kurt replied by putting his tail around Warren and himself. Neither of them could leave one each other now and they were perfectly fine with that. Kurt slowly opened his mouth to allow Warren to kiss him, really kiss him. Warren was glad to be invited, but also kept in the back of his head that this was Kurt’s first kiss. So he kept it as pure as possible. 

After a while of sloppy kissed they laid down on the bed, still wrapped around each other in feathers and a tail. They weren’t really talking to each other, just staring.   
‘’Would you like to go out with me?’’ Warren asked, a dirty smirk on his face. Kurt started to giggle and nodded at him before pecking him on the cheek. 

They wouldn’t move the rest of the night, afraid to lose one another. They whispered sweet nonsense to each other until Kurt fell asleep. For a few more hour Warren laid still with Kurt in his arms, so now and then he would pet his head or kiss him in the neck. Softly, of course, to not wake him up. Until Warren fell asleep himself, a peaceful night with sweet and careless dreams. Something that Warren hasn’t had in such a long time. Being with Kurt is the same for him as enjoying memories from his careless youth before he grew out wings. Oh how he hated them, but now they were him and he couldn’t live without them. They were fully grown back and just on time as they kept Kurt warm. Warren was at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i will write one more chapter after this one about the future, like a few months or so  
> This is like my first fic that i'm gonna finish and not delete  
> I hope you guys liked it and who know, you might see more in the future


	7. Chapter 7

Waking up in the morning next to a little blue guy that took all the space in bed became a regular thing for Warren. Including all the soft snoring sounds that came with it. Warren was awake, he always was an early bird, but he didn’t mind that so much. Every morning he got some time to just look at a sleeping Kurt, who woke up so much later as him. A lot has changed even if it doesn’t feel like that. Whatever Warren and Kurt are, it’s something official. 

Kurt’s friends were easier convinced with Warren than anybody could have expected. They even knew that something was between them before Warren and Kurt did, but that was mostly the fault of Jean Grey. She had been in Warren’s head before and out of nowhere she started to like Warren a whole lot better. Only Scott was a bit hesitant at first, but really enjoyed spending time with Warren. They might be friends, or something close to that. 

Everything felt so right for them. It had been six months since their first kiss and none of that time was spilled. Warren still didn’t really follow his classes, he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. But he went to them and sometimes studied for test together with Kurt. But Warren already knew that whatever his future would bring him, he wouldn’t want it because of a high school diploma. Kurt on the other hand has big plans. Warren was a bit scared for that, because he might not follow his dreams because of the way he looks and if that worked out for him, why would he even stay with Warren? But that’s for another day, Warren had other things on his mind now. 

Kurt and Warren were sitting in front of the lake under a big tree, softly talking to each other. A big book in front of them as they were planning on studying, but that never really worked out well. Warren tried to take in moments like these and tried to compare them to the first time he was here. The things he said, or rather said asked, were horrible but at least he got an answer. Yes, Kurt’s dick is blue. No, the weird tattoos weren’t on it. It still makes him laugh, he was such a douchebag to him. He probably still is, but with some friendliness in it and something more. 

‘’What are you thinking about?’’ Kurt asked, with his accent that Warren couldn’t get enough of. 

‘’You,’’ Warren answered. It was a simple answer but it meant something. The sparkly eyes of Kurt and the quick peck on the lips promised that. In a reflex, Warren immediately put his right wing over Kurt’s shoulder. The same wings he once used as a weapon against him. 

Oh, how the tabled have turned. Warren and Kurt sometimes even fly to the air together, what in the beginning was a big drama. Kurt was scared and kept teleporting them, but in the end he relaxed and held on tightly. He still isn’t the biggest fan of flying, but he enjoys being close to Warren. 

Kurt and Warren both understood that their future would be a big question mark. As soon as they’d graduate everything will change, but they are both positive that they’ll stay together. They don’t want to stay at this school together, not like Scott and Jean. Or even Ororo.

‘’Maybe I’ll just live of my father’s money,’’ Warren has joked once, when they started to talk about it. Kurt wasn’t very happy with that, but also was very sure that Warren wouldn’t and couldn’t do that. He’s too proud for that. 

Overall, it’s good. They’re good. Young and in love. Warren hasn’t been this happy in a long time. Life hadn’t been easy on Warren, but it’s given him something to hold on to and to love. He looked at Kurt and saw a home. 

Warren was at peace, and so was Kurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not happy with this. But i had no idea what to do for an ending.   
> So yeah, i still hoped you people enjoyed it.   
> This is the end. And i might write some oneshots but not any time soon.  
> I love to hear what you guys think of it :)


End file.
